Body Switch
by MissILoveMovies
Summary: After confusing a project Elise is working on as antacid, Chris and Dan switch bodies. Rated T, because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

"Dan, I think you're taking this too far." Chris said nervously.

"No, I'm not!" Dan yelled, then clutched his stomach in pain. "They will pay for what they did to me!"

"They didn't know you were lactose intolerant." Chris pointed out as he helped Dan sit in a chair. BurgerPhile had added new item to the menu to make their restaurant seem "More healthy", and they thought potatoes covered in a gravy sauce was a good choice (Even though they were actually more fattening than a burger.). However, they did not make it clear that they used milk as one of the ingredients in the gravy. BurgerPhile wasn't really well known for posting information for allergies or any other abnormal reactions to food, like lactose intolerance. "Besides haven't you already gotten revenge on them?"

"They obviously didn't learn their lesson." Dan groaned as he held onto his stomach. "Besides I remind them every time!"

"Dan, they're not going to remember that." Chris replied as he sat in the chair next to his.

"Do you have an antacid?" Dan asked.

"Um...let me check." Chris said. He got up and started searching through the cabinets. Dan got impatient and started tapping his fingers on the table. His hands touched something that wasn't the table. He looked at it and saw an antacid container.

"Chris! I found it!" Dan said. He held it up so him to see.

"Oh. How could I have missed that?" Chris asked, mostly to himself.

"Because, sometimes you can't figure out simple things.." Dan grumbled under his breath.

"Hey! I heard that!" Chris replied, angrily. "How come every time I try to help you, you're mean to me?"

Dan ignored his question and opened the bottle. He took a sip of it, then spat it out. "Ugh! This tastes awful!"

"I'll clean it up." Chris sighed. He got a towel, but froze before cleaning it up. "Huh, that's weird. Why is it green?"

"I don't know, you-!" Dan started, before clutching his stomach again. It was hurting much worse than a few seconds ago. _That's weird...I've never gotten this sick from milk before,_Dan thought.

"Dan! Are you okay?" Chris asked suddenly worried. He'd seen him get sick from accidentally consuming milk on several occasions, but it was never this bad.

Dan almost fell out of the chair, but Chris caught him.

However, when they touched there was a zapping feeling and they both fell down.

Chris felt a sharp pain in his stomach and held it in pain. "Ugh...why does my stomach hurt so mu-

wait...my voice is different!...Dan!"

"What!?" He heard some one reply, although it was Chris's voice. Chris looked up and his jaw dropped. He saw himself. When they made eye contact, the person who looked like him's jaw dropped as well.

"Dan?" Chris asked, nervously.

"C-Chris?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chris held on to the table and straggled up. He and Dan stared blankly at each other for a moment. Chris, while still gripping the table, approached Dan.

"What did you do!?" Dan demanded.

"I didn't do anything!" Chris protested weakly. He groaned as he held onto his stomach. "I don't know what happened, but my stomach is killing me. We can talk about this in a bit...just please help me get to bed."

"Chris! There's no time for that!" Dan protested. Chris stared up at him.

"I apparently got your lactose intolerance." Chris groaned. "It's really painful."

"What did you think it would feel like?" Dan asked dryly. However, he did help Chris to the bed. He didn't want to admit he cared, but, Chris...now in his body...was affected by lactose intolerance. Dan knew what he was actually going through...sort of. He'd seen Chris as weak and sensitive, and himself as strong and tough. He assumed if he felt pain from it, it would be much worse for Chris.

Chris lay down in his and Elise's bed. "We'll try to figure this out in a bit...I can't think with my stomach cramping up."

"Well if you actually had antacid in there instead of...whatever that was, you could be better sooner!" Dan said angrily.

"I didn't know it was in there..." Chris shot back weakly. "Just let me rest..."

"Fine." Dan sighed and went to go sit in the kitchen. He got bored really fast and realized he was hungry. He went to the fridge to look for something to eat. He noticed a container of milk. _This is probably the only chance I'll ever be able to try regular milk..._

He grabbed it and poured himself a glass. He took a sip. It tasted good. He wasn't sure if it would of tasted the same in his own body though, since he was so used to Lactose Free milk.

"Hi, honey." Some one greeted. He turned around and saw Elise. Dan froze. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure whether to tell her what happened or play along as Chris.

"Um..hi, Elise." He said hesitantly. Elise frowned a bit concerned by his tone. She walked over and kissed him on the cheek. He _almost_ wiped it away, but stopped; Elise would know something was up if he did.

"You seem nervous, are you okay?" Elise asked gently.

"I'm fine." Dan said, failing to hide the nervousness in his voice.

"What did Dan do this time?" Elise sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Why do you always assume it's Dan's fault?" Dan protested, a bit angry. Elise was a little bit startled though.

"Chris, I..." She trailed off. Elise put her hand on Dan's shoulder. "Look. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Dan replied without much emotion. "I just want some time alone."

He wasn't sure if he could keep the facade of being Chris up, so he wanted her to leave him alone as soon as possible.

"Okay, I'll go take a nap then." Elise said. Dan forgot that Chris was in there.

Elise gasped in surprise when she opened the door, then she was angry. "Dan! What are you doing in my bed!?"

Chris sat up and stared at Elise in confusion; then he remembered. "Oh uh...hi Elise...I accidentally consumed milk and my stomach is killing me. Chris said it was okay for me to rest in your bed...are you okay with that?"

Elise blinked in confusion. She'd never heard Dan ask her if something he did was alright. "Sure..that's fine. I was going to take a nap, but...I guess I'll just drink something with caffeine in it."

As she started walking to the door, Chris said, "You can still take a nap. We can cuddle together. I-"

Chris stopped abruptly, when he remembered he was in Dan's body. He froze and looked at Elise.

If looks could kill, he'd be long gone.


End file.
